


and yet, we're surviving together

by OliverTwisting



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Asexual Character, Elias is mentioned but like briefly cause fuck him, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I literally started writing this cause I'm in denial/j, I'm gonna say for the entire podcast cause I might make references to things, I'm literally just writing about my comfort characters NOT having a bad time lmao, It'll most likely stay that way, M/M, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, ace/aro sasha, alternate universe-everyone gets therapy/j, another chatfic cause they make my adhd brain go brrrrr, chatfic, it's probably like every other chatfic lmao, most likely little to no angst, spoilers obviously, the tma fandom has a hivemind(affectionate), this is just pure fluff, this is my first time publishing my writing as you can probably tell, what do you mean sasha/tim are dead? they're right here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverTwisting/pseuds/OliverTwisting
Summary: The coolest archival assistants B)Tim.Stonker:ok, ideaMartin.B:oh noSasha_James:oh noTim.Stonker:I find your lack of confidence upsettingTim.Stonker:anyways,Tim.Stonker:What if we added Jon to a group chat?Tim.Stonker:Not this one obviously; I don’t want to be firedthatquickly, but it would help ~strengthen the employee-boss relationship~Sasha_James:you want to mess with him.Tim.Stonker:I want to mess with him.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker & Magnus Institute Archival Staff, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 50
Kudos: 168





	1. starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyy first and possibly fic I'll ever post
> 
> I'm just keeping the names as simple as possible cause I don't feel like being creative 
> 
> it's never clear what messaging platform but my two most used apps are Discord and Instagram so that probably translates to this fic (except this lets you share photos/videos just fine:/)

_  
**The coolest archival assistants B)**  
_ **10:21 am**

**Tim.Stonker:** ok, idea  
**Martin.B:** oh no  
**Sasha_James:** oh no  
**Tim.Stonker:** I find your lack of confidence upsetting  
**Tim.Stonker:** anyways,  
**Tim.Stonker:** What if we added Jon to a group chat?  
**Tim.Stonker:** Not this one obviously; I don’t want to be fired _that_ quickly, but it would help ~strengthen the employee-boss relationship~  
**Sasha_James:** you want to mess with him.  
**Tim.Stonker:** I want to mess with him.

* * *

_**Tim.Stonker added Martin.B to the chat** _

_**Tim.Stonker added Sasha_James to the chat** _

_**Tim.Stonker added JonathanSims to the chat** ___

___**Tim.Stonker renamed the chat Tim Stoker and the archives crew** _ _ _

__**JonathanSims:** What do you want Tim?_ _

__**JonathanSims:** I’m right in my office, you could’ve just walked in to ask me whatever  
question you had._ _

__**Tim.Stonker:** we both know that’s not true_ _

__**Tim.Stonker:** Besides! I created this chat to help us!  
**Tim.Stonker:** So we don’t have another worm incident where we’re all completely cut off from each other_ _

__**JonathanSims:** Well I will admit, that is a very sensible idea._ _

__**Tim.Stonker:** see! Tell him, Martin_ _

__**Martin.B:** no don’t get me involved, I’ve been trying to keep quiet this whole time_ _

__**Tim.Stonker:** :0_ _

__**Tim.Stonker:** M a r t i n_ _

__**Tim.Stonker:** how could you?_ _

__**JonathanSims:** Regardless, we don’t have any emergencies right now, so I expect you all to get back to work._ _

__**Tim.Stonker:** Right-O bossman!_ _

__**JonathanSims:** Don’t call me that._ _

* * *

__

_____  
**Tim.Stonker to Sasha_James**  
_  


**1:26**

**Tim.Stonker:** ok I’ve got a mystery that needs solving

 **Sasha_James:** didn’t you tell the “bossman” that you were working?:)

 **Tim.Stonker:** Oh shush up, it’s not like he can see me texting from there

 **Tim.Stonker:** besides, it’s important

 **Tim.Stonker:** remember before Prentis attacked, when we were just keeping the worms at bay?

 **Sasha_James:** yeah?

 **Tim.Stonker:** well, one of those times I saw martin sitting at a table, not paying attention AT ALL

 **Tim.Stonker:** Mans had an expression on his face like I’ve never seen on him before

 **Tim.Stonker:** So I questioned him about it during our quarantine party

 **Tim.Stonker:** Sasha.

 **Tim.Stonker:** Sasha, Martin’s got a crush.

 **Tim.Stonker:** Except him wouldn’t tell me who

 **Tim.Stonker:** Though I know it’s not Rosie or David or you

 **Tim.Stonker:** and I’m 99.99% sure it’s not me

 **Tim.Stonker:** (not that’d I blame him if it was;))

 **Tim.Stonker:** But who else does that leave?

 **Tim.Stonker:** and that’s why I need your help

 **Sasha_James:** Tim.

 **Sasha_James:** Timothy Stoker.

 **Sasha_James:** You are perhaps the dumbest smart person I’ve ever met

 **Tim.Stonker:** ??????

 **Sasha_James:** You left out someone pretty important

 **Tim.Stonker:** ELIAS????????

 **Sasha_James:** ew ew no

 **Sasha_James:** J o n

 **Tim.Stonker:** ….

 **Tim.Stonker:** what.

 **Sasha_James:** think about it

 **Sasha_James:** even you’d have to see the way martin gets around him

 **Tim.Stonker:** but Jon hates him?

 **Sasha_James:** yeah, well,

 **Tim.Stonker:** nono hang on

 **Tim.Stonker:** I’m gonna check

* * *

_**Tim.Stonker to Martin.B** _

**Tim.Stonker:** heyyyyyyyyyy marto

 **Martin.B:** Oh boy

 **Martin.B:** yeah?

 **Tim.Stonker:** Can you grab Jon’s glasses? He left them out

 **Martin.B:** can’t you do it?

 **Tim.Stonker:** No cause I’m in the breakroom. You’re closer

 **Martin.B:** I don’t even know where they are

 **Tim.Stonker:** They’re right next to the chair by the first shelf

 **Martin.B:** Since you know where they are, why don’t you just return them later?

 **Tim.Stonker:** Cause that’ll take too long

 **Tim.Stonker:** Come on Marto, you don’t want our poor Jon to hurt his eyes do you?

 **Tim.Stonker:** It’d take you just a minute, just a sec to pop into Jon’s office

 **Martin.B:** I-

 **Martin.B:** I’m busy Tim

 **Tim.Stonker:** not too busy to text though huh?

* * *

_**Tim.Stonker to Sasha_James** _

_**Tim.Stonker sent a screenshot** _

**Tim.Stonker:** by god you’re right

 **Sasha_James:** smooth.

 **Sasha_James:** and of course I am

 **Sasha_James:** I always am<3

 **Tim.Stonker:** yeah yeah ok

 **Tim.Stonker:** anyways, new question

 **Tim.Stonker:** Would you like to play matchmaker with me and push Jon and Martin closer together?

 **Sasha_James:** oh absolutely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously contemplating not doing anything fancy with the text cause I hate coding so much. I'm not even kidding.
> 
> the first part got a bit fucked up with the coding for some reason but it's 2:28 am and I'm too tired to care, I'll either fix it later or just leave it and not mess up the other chapters
> 
> also lmao I learned that stonker is a real word, and even if I just chose Tim's name cause of stonks, the definition of the word somehow almost fits too
> 
> This chapter was a bit short, but they're all generally the same length so far.
> 
> I literally have no plan, it's just vibes, so if the chapters seem unorganized that's why
> 
> I'll try to keep a consistent schedule though


	2. obligatory bar chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok look man I don't understand the logistics of this either, I just know that I'm writing all my favorite things. (alternate chapter titles include: The chapter where you confirm I'm American)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyye this chapter hopefully some semblance of order 
> 
> *I apologize in advance, I have no idea how to write drunk texting but I usually write exclusively past 12am so I just won't fix any of my mistakes*

_**Tim Stoker and the archives crew** _

**11:30 am**

**Tim.Stonker:** ok Jon before you get mad at me for texting during “work hours”, this is important

**JonathanSims:** Sure it is

**Tim.Stonker:** ok damn I wasn’t expecting to be absolutely _murdered_

**Tim.Stonker:** moving on,

**Tim.Stonker:** are y’all free this evening?

**Tim.Stonker:** I wanna go out for drinks

**Sasha_James:** I am!

**Martin.B:** I guess I can go

**Tim.Stonker:** Jon?

**JonathanSims:** I’m busy

**Tim.Stonker:** yeah right

**Tim.Stonker:** with what? Work?

**Tim.Stonker:** That’s exactly why I’m asking us all to take a break

**Tim.Stonker:** It’s not healthy, Martin would tell you the same

**Martin.B:** wha- Tim stop bringing me into everything

**JonathanSims:** Just give me a minute

* * *

_**JonathanSims to Georgie_Barker_of_wtg** _

**JonathanSims:** Georgie I need your help

_**JonathanSims sent a screenshot** _

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** Jonathan Sims with perfect grammar and punctuation while texting?

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** I knew you had gotten more “professor-y”, but this is taking it too far

**JonathanSims:** yes yes whatever

**JonathanSims:** I still need your help

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** I don’t see with what?

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** You’re going aren’t you?

**JonathanSims:** well…

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** Jonathan Sims you better be going

**JonathanSims:** I was actually hoping you could help me come up with an excuse to not go

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** you went to _me_ to get out of an outing with your friends?

**JonathanSims:** I don’t know if they consider me their _friend_ per se, but touche

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** colleagues, whatever

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** they’re inviting you out to drinks

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** and if you say no I’m revoking your Admiral privileges 

**JonathanSims:** you wouldn’t

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** I very much would

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** in fact

_**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg sent a screenshot: it’s a picture of a sticky note stuck to a fridge. The sticky note reads “as long as this sticky note is up, Jon is not allowed to pet The Admiral”** _

**JonathanSims:** hey wait

**JonathanSims:** that’s not fair

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** better answer yes, huh Jon?

**JonathanSims:** damn you Georgie  
**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** ;)

* * *

_**Tim Stoker and the archives crew** _

**JonathanSims:** Alright, fine

**JonathanSims:** I’ll go

**Tim.Stonker:** Yeah!

**Tim.Stonker:** What changed your mind then?

**Tim.Stonker:** Was it perhaps the guilt of making Martin sad?;)

**Martin.B:** I-

**JonathanSims:** No it was the devil in the form of a podcast host with a cat

**Tim.Stonker:** ….

**Tim.Stonker:** you know what? Whatever works

* * *

_**The coolest archival assistants B)** _

**Martin.B:** If you don’t mind me asking, why are we inviting Jon?

**Martin.B:** Oh god that sounds rude

**Martin.B:** It’s not that I don’t want him to come

**Martin.B:** It’s just it doesn’t really seem like something he would like

**Tim.Stonker:** Oh come on Marto

**Tim.Stonker:** You of all people should want to see Jon when he’s not being a complete arse  
**Martin.B:** I- wha-

**Martin.B:** what’s that supposed to mean?

**Tim.Stonker:** oh nothing;)

**Tim.Stonker:** Just that Jon needs to get out with ~friends~ more

* * *

_**Sasha_James to Tim.Stonker** _

**Sasha_James:** would it kill you to be a little more discreet?

**Tim.Stonker:** yes

* * *

_**Tim Stoker and the archives crew** _

**5:00 pm**

**Tim.Stonker:** Alright lads, it’s 5

**JonathanSims:** You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up

**Tim.Stonker:** yeah right

**Tim.Stonker:** I’m waiting outside your door until you come out

**JonathanSims:** …

**JonathanSims:** I’ll be out in a minute

* * *

_**Tim Stoker to Sasha_James** _

**12:44 am**

**Tim.Stonker:** where are u

**Sasha_James:** Im at the bar, ill be back in a min.

**Tim.Stonker:** ok good cause idk if i can take these two much more

**Tim.Stonker:** is kinda funny tho

**Tim.Stonker:** martins a mess

**Tim.Stonker:** jons is surprisingly sober

**Tim.Stonker:** i wouldve thought hed be a lightweight 

**Tim.Stonker:** being just skin and bones and all

**Tim.Stonker:** id be surprised if the man had any blood at all

**Sasha_James:** ok calm down

**Tim.Stonker:** sashs what if hes a vampire

**Sasha_James:** i’ll be there in a sec

* * *

_**Tim Stoker and the archives crew** _

**2:26 am**

**Sasha_James:** i hope you all got home safe<3

**Sasha_James:** especially you Jon, no offense but you don't seem like the type to stomach a lot of alcohol well

**Tim.Stonker:** yeah how come he was doing better than the rest of us??? ??

**Sasha_James:** Tim!

**JonathanSims:** i built up quite a tolerance from after performances in uni 

**Tim.Stonker:** what

**Sasha_James:** what

**Martin.B:** what

**JonathanSims:** what

* * *

_**The coolest archival assistants B)** _

**2:31 am**

**Tim.Stonker:** alright lads i didnt read that wrong did i?

**Tim.Stonker:** jon really said something about drinking after performances

Martin.B: maybe he was in theater

**Tim.Stonker:** oh i don’t doubt that

**Tim.Stonker:** but i can’t see anyone drinking that much after preforming a _play_

**Tim.Stonker:** especially not Jon

Sasha_James: maybe not but leave this mystery until after youre not drunk

**10:15 am**

**Tim.Stonker:** Oh my god Jon really let it slip that he was in an entertainment group of some sort

**Tim.Stonker:** who would’ve thought

Sasha_James: You could try looking him up

**Tim.Stonker:** I already did

**Tim.Stonker:** All that came up was his university and where he works now

**Tim.Stonker:** The man’s virtually untraceable 

**Martin.B:** maybe he was in some academic thing?

**Tim.Stonker:** lol probably

**Tim.Stonker:** Jon’s nerdy enough for that right?

**Martin.B:** Tim! Don’t be rude

**Sasha_James:** doesn’t really seem like something you’d go for drinks after though

**Tim.Stonker:** maybe he wasn’t any good at it;)

* * *

_**JonathanSims to Georgie_Barker_of_wtg** _

**11:12 am**

**JonathanSims:** Georgie I made a terrible mistake

_**JonathanSims sent a screenshot** _

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** lol so now your work friends know you were in a band or something

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** so what?

**JonathanSims:** well they don’t exactly know I was in a _band_ per se…

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** so…..

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** what exactly is the problem?

**JonathanSims:** cause now they’ll go looking!

**JonathanSims:** especially Tim

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** relax Jon, you didn’t even use your real name

**JonathanSims:** close enough though

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** whatever

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** but hey!

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** you actually went out with friends for once!

**JonathanSims:** yeah whatever

**JonathanSims:** as long as I get to see The Admiral now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ah yes, I only have so many chapters pre-written so I need to pace them out once a week so I have time to write new chapter while keeping a consistent schedule  
> my brain: that's a valid point but have you considered, if can't post chapter why finished?
> 
> also, I'm gonna be gone for the weekend and need to wake up early so I made a draft of this beforehand. Look at me being organized:)


	3. small world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the past actually doesn't disappear the minute you get a new job/j

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all wanna see how fast I can progress the plot?😎😎
> 
> also lmao the whole point of making an alternate account was cause I *didn't* want to be known, but then a few of my tags were featured on Tumblr and Instagram and it's not like I can just not share that with everybody I know

**3:43 pm**

_**The coolest archival assistants B)** _

**Tim.Stonker:** ok wait

 **Tim.Stonker:** one of my friends is gonna be coming up to London next week

 **Tim.Stonker:** how hard do you think it would be to sneak him into the archives?

 **Sasha_James:** I mean you could always say he’s a statement giver

 **Martin.B:** yeah, besides, it’s not like Elias is gonna be around to check or whatever

 **Sasha_James:** oh yeah last I heard he’s on some “business trip” with his “funder” or whatever

 **Tim.Stonker:** you mean his sea captain sugar daddy or whatever?

 **Tim.Stonker:** lmao yeah we’ll be fine

* * *

_**Tim Stoker and the archives crew** _

**Tim.Stonker:** heyyyyyyyyyyy boss

 **Jonathan.Sims:** What do you want Tim?

 **Tim.Stonker:** rude

 **Tim.Stonker:** but also, I’ve got an associate coming over next week

 **Jonathan.Sims:** Tim I couldn’t care less who you bring over as long as it doesn’t interfere with your work

 **JonathanSims:** Plus Elias won’t be around to give me shit about it

 **JonathanSims:** His “controlled environment” or whatever

 **Tim.Stonker:** yessssss

 **Tim.Stonker:** maybe you’re not as much of a stickler as I thought

 **Jonathan.Sims:** High praise, I imagine

* * *

_**The coolest archival assistants B)** _

**Tim.Stonker:** Jon being nice?:00000

**Martin.B: he’s not a complete prick you know!**

**Tim.Stonker:** sure whatever, but I don’t really think he’d be one to brush off the rules so quickly like that 

**Tim.Stonker:** even in research he was pretty stiff 

**Sasha_James:** I think his hatred of Elias outweighs the goody-two-shoes instinct 

**Tim.Stonker:** that’s fair, fuck Elias 

****Martin.B:** fuck Elias **

****

****

****Sasha_James:** fuck Elias **

* * *

****

****

**9:12 am**

_**Tim Stoker and the archives crew** _

**JonathanSims:** Tim do you have any idea why your friend looked at me weirdly when you introduced us? 

**Tim.Stonker:** no clue 

**Tim.Stonker:** we’ll all take lunch break together, who knows? maybe he’s seen you in his dream 

**Jonathan.Sims:** Sure. 

* * *

**1:18 pm**

_**The coolest archival assistants B)** _

**Tim.Stonker:** damn did you see Jon and Ed at lunch? 

**Tim.Stonker:** I don’t think I’ve ever heard Jon talk that much ever 

**Martin.B:** what could they even have been talking about? 

**Martin.B:** it’s not like Edward even knows him at all 

**Tim.Stonker:** alright loverboy, no need to get jealous 

**Martin.B:** wha- 

**Martin.B:** no- 

**Martin.B:** loverboy- 

**Martin.B:** I’m not jealous! 

**Martin.B:** I just want to know what made Edward so interesting! 

**Martin.B:** *****interested 

**Martin.B:** in Jon. 

**Martin.B:** our boss. 

**Martin.B:** that he just met. 

**Sasha_James:** sure. 

**Sasha_James:** and, who knows? 

**Sasha_James:** maybe they bonded over some piece of very interesting literature 

**Tim.Stonker:** lol yeah that sounds like a very Jon thing to do 

**Martin.B:** probably. 

* * *

_**Eddy! To JonathanSims** _

**Eddy!:** lol who would’ve thought I would’ve met Jonny D’Ville at my friend’s office job! 

**JonathanSims:** well it’s not really something I really advertise 

**Eddy!:** what? Do your coworkers not know about your immortal space pirate past? 

**JonathanSims:** haha no they probably think we were talking about a book or something 

* * *

**5:20 pm**

_**Tim.Stonker to Eddy!, Sasha_James, and Martin.B** _

**Tim.Stonker:** so ed, what did you think of our humble workplace? 

**Eddy!:** it was nice 

**Eddy!:** it’s definitely got the “spooky” vibes 

**Tim.Stonker:** haha yeah **Martin.B:** so what were you talking to Jon about at lunch? 

**Tim.Stonker:** yeah martin is ~very~ curious 

**Martin.B:** I was just wondering! 

**Eddy!:** we were just talking about this band we both liked 

**Eddy!:** it’s called The Mechanisms 

**Sasha_James:** oh I think I’ve heard of them on What The Ghost 

**Sasha_James:** weren’t they a band Georgie Barker was part of in uni? 

**Eddy!:** yeah they were a uni band 

* * *

**5:33 pm**

_**Sasha_James to Tim.Stonker** _

**Sasha_James:** Tim holy shit 

**Tim.Stonker:** yeah? 

**Sasha_James:** so you know how I recognized The Mechanisms from wtg? 

**Sasha_James:** well I went back and re-listened to a few episodes to find out more about them 

**Sasha_James:** and in one episode Georgie mentions playing with her uni boyfriend “Jonny” 

**Sasha_James:** and I know I’ve heard Jon mention a “Georgie” before 

**Tim.Stonker:** no- 

**Sasha_James:** so more for shits and giggles than anything, I search up “The Mechanisms Jonny” 

**Sasha_James:** Tim. 

**Sasha_James:** Tim it’s gotta be him. 

**Sasha_James:** I even listened to a few songs, just to be sure 

**Sasha_James:** his voice sounds less “posh” but it’s definitely Jon, our boss 

**Tim.Stonker:** …. 

**Tim.Stonker:** W H A T 

**Tim.Stonker:** I just looked it up, it really is him- 

**Tim.Stonker:** holy shit imagine Martin’s reaction 

**Sasha_James:** oh my god- 

**Sasha_James:** don’t tell him yet, I think he might pass out from the information 

* * *

_**Martin.B to JonathanSims** _

**Martin.B:** um so, this might be a weird question? 

**JonathanSims:** is it related to work? 

**Martin.B:** not exactly 

**Martin.B:** were you ever in a band? 

**Martin.B:** Jon? 

**JonathanSims:** so I guess Edward told you guys? 

**Martin.B:** well not exactly 

**Martin.B:** I just asked what you two were talking about at lunch and he said it was a band called The Mechanisms 

**Martin.B:** it doesn’t really seem like the type of thing you’d do if I’m being honest 

**JonathanSims:** ha yeah well it _was_ in university 

**JonathanSims:** so do the others know? 

**Martin.B:** well I haven’t told them, but knowing them, they’ll either find out soon or they already know 

**Martin.B:** I can’t imagine them keeping it a secret 

**JonathanSims:** yeah no doubt Tim would try to blackmail me, and Sasha would blackmail me successfully 

**JonathanSims:** well assuming they don’t know, would you mind not telling them? 

**JonathanSims:** I want to keep at least some professionalism around here 

**Martin.B:** along with the hive lady and her flesh burrowing worms? 

**JonathanSims:** don’t forget the acid trip door monster 

**Martin.B:** of course 

**Martin.B:** and, don’t worry, I know how both Tim and Sasha can get 

**JonathanSims:** thank you 

* * *

_**Sasha_James to Georgie_Barker_of_wtg** _

**Sasha_James:** hey so you probably get a dozen of these messages a day, but I wanted to ask you a question 

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** hey I recognize you! 

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** you’re one of Jon’s friends that he works with or whatever, right? 

**Sasha_James:** ah yes, that was actually part of my question 

**Sasha_James:** did you two perform in a band called “The Mechanisms”? 

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** oh did we ever;))) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing weeks after I first wrote this that I never explained how Martin realized Jon was part of The Mechs, but I like to think he searched them right after Edward mentioned them to try to relate to Jon more
> 
> also, I have no idea why I went for Edward. I should've just named him Edwin after my friend cause it rolls off the tongue better but I had already committed to Edward.


	4. Georgie Barker ily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie and Sasha hatch an evil scheme to introduce everyone; s c a n d e l o u s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend Georgie has her socials on a website or something, and that's why Sasha easily got her number, but Georgie had to ask for the other's numbers.
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter in general but oh well
> 
> also, that sure was an episode yesterday, huh?:)

**8:58am**

_**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg to JonathanSims** _

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** ok so on a scale of 1-10, how mad would you be if I stole your friend from you?

**JonathanSims:** what?

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** do you all want to get lunch with me this weekend?

**JonathanSims:** I mean, I guess?

**JonathanSims:** why??

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** good, tell Tim and Martin

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** better yet, just give me their numbers

**JonathanSims:** what about Sasha?

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** oh yeah her too

**JonathanSims:** why do you want to get to know my coworkers all of a sudden?

**JonathanSims:** Georgie?

* * *

_**Tim Stoker and the archives crew** _

**JonathanSims:** uh a friend of mine wanted your guys’ numbers

**JonathanSims:** is that ok?

**Tim.Stonker:** sure whatever

**Martin.B:** um ok I guess that’s fine

**Sasha_James:** who? Georgie Barker?

**JonathanSims:** uh yes, do you know her?

**Sasha_James:** yeah I listen to her podcast

**JonathanSims:** oh I didn’t know

**JonathanSims:** oh she also wanted me to tell you all she wants to meet with you all for lunch this weekend

**Tim.Stonker:** sure, sounds fun

**Sasha_James:** I’ll definitely be there

**Martin.B:** I’m free, but if you don’t mind me asking, how does she know about us?

**JonathanSims:** oh! Um I might’ve mentioned you all a few times to her

**Tim.Stonker:** aww boss were you sharing your new friends with her?

**Tim.Stonker:** wait.

**Tim.Stonker:** is she, and I quote: “the devil in the form of a podcast host with a cat”?

**JonathanSims:** ah. yes

**JonathanSims:** you should see The Admiral though!

**Martin.B:** well I guess we might have a chance to this weekend

* * *

**9:31am**

_  
**JonathanSims to Georgie_Barker_of_wtg**  
_

**JonathanSims:** I’ve just realized I never gave you Sasha’s contact

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** oh no it’s fine;)

**JonathanSims:** what

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** ;)

**JonathanSims:** Georgie what does “;)” mean??

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** oh nothing;)))

**JonathanSims:** Georgie please

* * *

_**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg to Sasha_James, Tim.Stonker, Martin.B** _

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** heyyyy Jon’s work friends

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** Jon told y’all about me right?

**Sasha_James:** yep

**Martin.B:** a bit

**Tim.Stonker:** if you don’t mind me asking, what made you want to get to know us?

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** would y’all believe me if I said I’ve been one of his only close friends and I wanted to meet the people who finally changed that?

**Tim.Stonker:** oh absolutely

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** but also from what he’s told me, y’all seem like very nice people, and I figured I should finally introduce myself when Sasha got in touch with me

**Tim.Stonker:** awww Jon talks about us?

**Martin.B:** wait what did Sasha want?

**Sasha_James:** just a question I had

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** yeah did you know she listens to my podcast?

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** I’m officially famous:)

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** also she has very keen memory

**Sasha_James:** ;)

* * *

**12:36pm (Saturday)**

_**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg to JonathanSims** _

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** Jonnnnnn where are you?

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** Sasha and your Martin are already here

**JonathanSims:** what do you mean by “my martin”??

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** whoops, just a typo;)

* * *

_**Tim.Stonker to Sasha_James** _

**Tim.Stonker:** where are you guys?

**Sasha_James:** we’re standing just outside the cafe

**Sasha_James:** Jon’s not here yet

**Sasha_James:** I think I see you across the street

**Tim.Stonker:** oh yep I see you guys

**Tim.Stonker:** so that’s Georgie?

**Tim.Stonker:** she’s tall, martin might finally have some competition

**Sasha_James:** haha yeah

* * *

_**Martin.B to JonathanSims** _

**Martin.B:** hey are you ok?

**Martin.B:** we’re all waiting for you

**JonathanSims:** I’m fine, I just took a while to get ready, and then the bus was late

**Martin.B:** oh no problem

**Martin.B:** be safe:)

**JonathanSims:** thank you

* * *

**1:01pm**

_**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg to Sasha_James, Tim.Stonker, Martin.B** _

**Tim.Stonker:** ok I’m just gonna say it out-right

**Tim.Stonker:** I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jon this casual

**Sasha_James:** wrong chat

**Tim.Stonker:** oh whoops, sorry Georgie

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** lol it’s fine

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** I’m all here for the Jon gossip

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** though y’all’d be surprised

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** this is still close to the most formal looking I’ve seen him in a while

**Tim.Stonker:** what:0

**Tim.Stonker:** I don’t think any of us would’ve survived Jon any more normal-looking

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** lmao knowing him he took all morning to find the perfect outfit

**Martin.B:** he did say he took a while to get ready

**Tim.Stonker:** wait was _that_ why he was late??

**Sasha_James:** you talked to Jon?

**Martin.B:** just to ask him where he was

* * *

**3:11pm**

**Sasha_James:** well that was fun:)

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** yeah it was nice meeting y’all!

**Martin.B:** The Admiral was as cute as Jon described, even if we only saw pictures of him:)

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** oh lol did he tell you about The Admiral ahead of time?

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** I swear, Jon seems to love that cat more than me half of the time

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** which to be fair, is understandable

**Tim.Stonker:** hey I was thinking

**Tim.Stonker:** we’re sure to keep in touch, we should make an actual chat with a name and everything

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** oh yeah!

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** I have a name if you don’t already

**Tim.Stonker:** I had an idea, but I’d like to see yours

**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg:** great:)

_**Georgie_Barker_of_wtg renamed the chat to The church of The Admiral** _

**Tim.Stonker:** oh it’s perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh I don't think I have anything to put here, I'm just not ready for the end of tma:,))


	5. heyyyyyyyyyy;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I had been planning for something like this to eventually happen, but my dumbass didn't actually write down my idea for a filler chapter lol

*me to one of the stickers on my laptop*: oh, moth Nastya, we're really in it now:(

That is to say, I've somehow been swamped with school work and I don't have time to update this (and I've just been feeling kinda weird about my writing in general, but that's a different thing)

Even though I can't add a new chapter this Friday, I didn't want to just completely leave people in the dark, which holy shit, is a lot more than I expected; Thanks y'all, even if you only read a chapter and completely forgot about this. It's kinda scary, but also gratifying to know that this many people have seen what I've written:)

Anyways, I'm getting off track. I should be back by next Friday, and I'll possibly upload real chapter 5 before then, replacing this, but under the unlikely chance you don't hear from me by next week, thanks for reading:)

yours truly, with the Tardigrade song playing on loop, Oliver:)


End file.
